Jealousy
by nakari-san
Summary: Endou and the others have really improved... Aki congratulates Endou and a childhood friend of hers notices their conversation and her slightly- blushing face. I really suck at summaries.


Ello again, well another fanfic... yeah... this was written when i was studying for an exam ... ( i was really bored) and very sorry if i have wrong grammar and misspelled parts... hehe..not very good in English

* * *

"Man, I'm out of breath already... everyone sure improved a lot" said Ichinose while wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Yeah, everyone's moves are great but no soccer ball's gonna pass thru that goal with Endou around" said Domon imitating what Ichinose just did.

Aki, one of their childhood friend walked up to them and handed each an orange sports jug.

"Here you go, Ichinose- kun, Domon- kun" said Aki then walked off to hand the other jugs to the rest of the team. She handed one to Gouenji, Fubuki and lastly to Endou. (Haruna helped her)

"You really did a good job Endou-kun" said a slightly-blushing Aki

"Thanks Kino- san... well it's not only me but the whole team as well" replied Endou

While the two were chatting, Ichinose noticed that Aki was blushing, then all of a suuden he had a serious face.

"What's wrong Ichinose?" asked Domon who noticed Ichinose's change of attitude

"Ah, it's nothing... I'm gonna practice more" replied Ichinose with a now less- serious face, but on the inside Ichinose was as serious as ever.

"You sure, because just now you said that you were ut of breath" said a concerned Domon

"Yeah... don't worry abut me" replied Ichinose, focused on the ball he was holding.

"Oi, minna! Let's head home now and tomorrow let's practice again!" said Endou (or more like shouted)

"Hai!" they all said

"Senpai, I'm going to return the equipment now" said Haruna to Aki

"Thanks, Otonashi-san"

Aki stood up (she was sitting on the bench) and started to head home but she noticed Ichinose's bag on the bench, which means that he still haven't left, so she decided to go look for him.

After awhile, Aki found him exiting the warehousewith a socer ball in his hand.

"Ichinose-kun!" said Aki

"A-Aki , what are you still doing here?" said a startled Ichinose

"Same thing I was gonna ask"

"W-well I'm still going to practice"

"Why? You and the others have had enough practice for today"

"Well, I think mine wasn't enough"

"Okay then, but don't push yourself too hard"

"Don't worry, I won't"

"Since we're the only people around, I'm going to wait until you're done, besides it's fun going home together with someone, right?"

"Y-Yeah" said a blushing Ichinose but it's a good thing he's not facing Aki because that blush on his face was really obvious.

Ichinose's practice lasted for ... pretty much a long time, and by the time he's done practicing he was panting .

"Ichinose-kun, are you okay" asked a concerned Aki

"Y-Yeah...sorry for making you wait for so long" apologized Ichinose

"It's alright... but why are you suddenly so intent on practicing so hard "

"Nothing... I just want to become stronger" said Ichinose with a grin

"Is that all? You and the rest practice hard together and you all got stronger... is there something you're not telling me?"

"W-well, I heard your conversation with Endou...about getting stronger so...I wanted to become stronger too" said Ichinose hoping that Aki would finally realize what he's doing

"I see, you want to be as strong as Endou-kun, so that the team wouldn't have any problem defending the goal"

"Y-Yeah"

_I thought the she would finally understand, thought Ichinose_

"Well then, now that you're done practicing, let's go home"

"A-Ah, if it's alright with you... c-can i walk you home Aki-chan" said a slightly blushing Ichinose

"Are you sure? Well if you're not tired yet"

"Don't worry I'm fine"

After minutes of silent walking (they weren't talking on the way) they were now at Aki's front gate.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow... but before that..."

Ichinose gave Aki a hug, and of course, it shocked Aki... and while he was still hugging her he whispered "I'm gonna do my best to become stronger...and eventually, stronger than him" before letting go of Aki.


End file.
